bakerstreetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes
'''Sherlock Holmes' (właściwie William Sherlock Scott Holmes) - tytułowy bohater serialu BBC Sherlock. Podaje się za jedynego na świecie detektywa doradczego, ponieważ sam wymyślił dla siebie ten zawód. Z wykształcenia jest chemikiem. Mieszka w Londynie i często konsultuje się z nim Greg Lestrade, który pracuje dla New Scotland Yardu. Sprawami zwykle zajmuje się w towarzystwie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i byłego współlokatora Johna Watsona. Interesuje się niezwykłymi i skomplikowanymi przestępstwami, bez których szybko się nudzi. Jest uzależniony od nikotyny, pomaga mu to utrzymać swój mózg w stanie aktywnym, w przeszłości dla rozrywki zażywał nielegalne narkotyki, takie jak heroina. Wygląd Sherlock jest wysokim, smukłym mężczyzną koło trzydziestki, o bladej cerze i ciemnych, krótkich, kręconych włosach. Jego wygląd kontrastuje z aparycją Johna, który jest znacznie niższy, co sprawia, że Sherlock wydaje się wyższy, niż jest naprawdę. Jego oczy mają raczej szary kolor, choć jest to zależne od odpowiedniego kąta padania światła. Na co dzień Sherlock ubiera się w dość charakterystyczny ubiór, a mianowicie długi, ciemny płaszcz z lamówką, u którego często stawia kołnierz (co John komentuje jako część jego "cool" image'u), a także ciemnoniebieski szalik. Od odcinka Skandal w Belgrawii nosi także swoją słynną czapkę. Pod płaszczem zazwyczaj nosi koszulę i czarny garnitur. W mieszkaniu często dla wygody ubiera na siebie szlafrok. Osobowość Sherlock jest myślicielem i obserwatorem, jego niesamowita zdolność dostrzegania i wyciągania wniosków z pozornie banalnych szczegółów jest jego głównym narzędziem służącym do rozwiązywania zagadek i rozpracowywania okoliczności, które bada. Często wykorzystuje swój "pałac pamięci", który pomaga mu w zapamiętywaniu najmniejszych szczegółów i przeżywaniu dawnych wspomnień w sposób wizualny. Jego aspołeczna osobowość doprowadziła do tego, że pracownicy Scotland Yardu nie lubią go, ani mu nie ufają. Sherlock niejednokrotnie twierdzi, że jest "wysoko funkcyjnym socjopatą". Jak się jednak okazuje, detektyw przejawia emocje i potrafi okazać empatię, co kłóci się z charakterystycznymi objawami socjopatii. John raz zażartował, chcąc wyjaśnić dziwne zachowanie Sherlocka, że ten może cierpieć na Zespół Aspergera, zaburzenie ze spektrum autyzmu, choć nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone. Być może najbardziej zauważalną cechą Sherlocka jest jego skłonność do nudy. Nieustannie niepokoi go brak pracy. Nie każda sprawa przypada mu do gustu i bierze ją dopiero wtedy, gdy uzna ją za wystarczająco interesującą (chociaż zdecydowanie obniża swoje standardy, gdy jest naprawdę zdesperowany). W przypadku braku pracy, która spełniałaby jego kryteria, podejmuje wszelkie wysiłki, aby pozostać zajętym, np. strzelając w ściany swojego mieszkania, a nawet biorąc narkotyki. Sherlock jest dobrym manipulatorem i często wykorzystuje ludzi, aby dostać to czego chce. Przykładem może być Molly, o której miłości doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę i okazjonalnie prawi jej komplementy, aby uzyskać dostęp do kostnicy, którego w innym wypadku by nie miał. Nie wykazuje też szczególnej troski o przyjaciół (do czasu), co więcej, jest skłonny poddać ich pewnym eksperymentom. Tak też stało się z Johnem Kiedy Sherlock musiał sprawdzić, czy w cukrze nie znajduje się narkotyk, wsypał go do kawy Watsona, a kiedy tamten oznajmił, że nie słodzi, Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo, ze smutkiem, aby wywołać u Johna poczucie winy, a tym samym niejako zmusić go do uczestnictwa w eksperymencie. Wydaje się mieć poczucie humoru, choć jest on wyjątkowo sarkastyczny. Przede wszystkim bawi go, a czasem nawet irytuje, głupota ludzi mniej inteligentnych od niego samego. Często żartuje ze swojego starszego brata Mycrofta, zwykle o jego nawykach żywieniowych i elegancji. Uważa jednak, że blog Johna, a raczej tytuły wpisów, jakie tam zamieszcza są śmieszne; twierdzi, że sława, która przychodzi z bycia "internetowym fenomenem" jest niesmaczna i głupia. Wyjątkowo zniechęcała go perspektywa noszenia przed kamerami rozpoznawalnej dla wszystkich czapki. W odcinku Zakłamany detektyw zakłada ją zaraz przed wyjściem mówiąc: "Jestem Sherlock Holmes. Noszę ten cholerny kapelusz." Jedną z cech, której brakuje Sherlockowi jest takt, którego brak jest powodem niechęci ze strony większości kolegów z policji i pozostałych osób mających z nim bliższy kontakt. Nie zauważa kiedy jego dedukcja na temat życia danej osoby staje się obraźliwa. Wydaje się jednak, że z czasem jest coraz bardziej świadomy swojej przypadłości i pyta Johna, czy zrobił coś źle, kiedy widzi, że kogoś zdenerwował. Praca w toku... Mimo, że wydaje się być zimny i szorstki, Sherlock ma też swoją miłą i troskliwą stronę. Pomimo tego, że powiedział Johnowi, że nie troszczy się o ludzi, bo to ułatwia jego pracę, Sherlock wyraźnie robi co innego w stosunku do zaangażowanych w sprawę. Podczas kiedy dziewczyna Watsona została porwana przez chińskich przemytników, Sherlock skupił się na uratowaniu jej, a nie na łapaniu winnych, a kiedy zaczął ją rozwiązywać pocieszał ją pomimo, że nie wydawał się jej wcześniej lubić, co jest całkowitym zaprzeczeniem jego wcześniejszych słów. W jednej ze swoich pierwszych konfrontacji z Moriartym, wydaje się emocjonalnie dotknięty brakiem możliwości ocalenia starszej kobiety. Ze współczuciem reagował na swoją młodszą siostrę Eurus Holmes, a po poznaniu tajemnicy piosenki z dzieciństwa, kiedy Eurus przestała reagować na wszystkich próbujących nawiązać z nią kontakt, Sherlock mimo tego co mu zrobiła odwiedził ją i zagrał na skrzypach ostatecznie wywołując u niej reakcję. Odwiedzał ją przez długi czas i za każdym razem dla niej grał, wybaczył jej uśmiercenie jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Victora Trevora, oraz traumę jaką mu zafundowała w dzieciństwie. Sherlock jest jednak najbardziej opiekuńczy dla tych, z którymi jest blisko. Kiedy pani Hudson została ostro potraktowana przez amerykańskiego agenta, wpadł we wściekłość, związał go i wyrzucał przez okno tyle razy, że - jak sam przyznał - stracił rachubę. Kiedy John upierał się, aby na jakiś czas została z siostrą, Sherlock mówi mu, że jeśli pani Hudson opuści Baker Street, to "Anglia upadnie", otaczając ją pocieszającym ramieniem. Ta ochronna natura Holmesa powoduje, że jest w stanie oddać własne życie jeśli to sprawi, że ochroni swojego przyjaciela. Sherlocka nie można uznać za człowieka z wachlarzem przyjaciół, jego ostre słowa i postawa pozostawiająca wiele do życzenia często odstraszają ludzi. John jednak stara się zachować przyjaźń z Sherlockiem, pomimo różnic pomiędzy nimi. Jest inteligentny, chociaż do Sherlocka wiele mu brakuje, pozbawiony jest też jego zdolności obserwacyjnych i znajomości półświatka. John ma jednak wiedzę na temat więzi międzyludzkich, które Sherlock odrzuca, choć często okazują się przydatne. Obaj są jednak podobni pod względem poczucia humoru, a Sherlock docenia zamiłowanie Watsona do niebezpieczeństwa i podejmowania ryzyka, wyznając Johnowi, że '"nie ma przyjaciół, ma jednego". Nigdy nie zaprzecza, kiedy ludzie błędnie zakładają, że są partnerami. Ma nieco skomplikowane relacje ze swoim starszym bratem Mycroftem Holmesem. Wydaje się, że starszy brat bardzo się o niego martwi i często wypytuje jego przyjaciół oraz prosi aby zapewnili mu bezpieczeństwo. Sherlock pomimo dziecięcej flustracji jaką pokazuje, nigdy nie odprawił swojego brata z kwitkiem, tak jak robił to ze swoimi klientami lub policjantami, których uważa za naprawdę denerwujących i nudnych. Mycroft uważa za dobry pomysł przyjmowanie pomocy swojego młodszego brata w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa narodowego, pokazuje mu tym samym zaufanie jakim go darzy. Choć nigdy nie był tego świadomy, jego młodsza siostra Eurus Holmes, głęboko wpłynęła na jego osobę, do tego stopnia, że jak Mycroft zauważył, każdy wybór dokonany przez Sherlocka i każda ścieżka jaką kiedykolwiek podjął to jego pamięć o Eurus. Kiedy sprawiła, że Victor Trevor – najlepszy przyjaciel Sherlocka z dzieciństwa zniknął, był tak zraniony stratą, że zmienił swoje wspomnienia o Victorze i zastąpił go Rudobrodym – psem, którego nigdy nie mógł mieć i całkowicie wymazał wspomnienia o swojej siostrze. Mycroft zauważył, że ze względu na to co zrobiła, Sherlock znacząco zmienił swoją osobowość z emocjonalnego dziecka jakim był na zimnego, dedukcyjnego i logicznego człowieka. Biografia 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Sezon drugi' 'Sezon trzeci' 'Sezon czwarty' en:William Sherlock Scott Holmespt-br:William Sherlock Scott Holmesde:Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock)es:Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) Kategoria:Rodzina Holmesów Kategoria:Baker Street Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postaci z serialu